Slugterra prank war
by Ash505
Summary: The Shane gang wake up in the morning to find themselves getting pranked by Kord. Find out what happens when one member suggest a prank war!


Slugterra prank war

It a peaceful morning at the Shane Hideout. But the silence of the morning was broken by a loud yell.

"KOOOORRRD!"

The yell came from Trixie. I rolled over in bed and opened my eyes, only to find Kord's usual tactic to try and make me scream sitting on my pillow. A rubber snake. I pulled a face that made my slugs giggle, before slipping out of bed and creeping over to my bed room door. Opening it slightly and peeked out to find Kord getting yelled at by Trixie. Most likely because her red hair was now a bright shade of purple.

"AND WHAT WAS THIS FOR? SOME KIND OF PRANK? IF IT IS I DON'T FIND IT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is a joke! PRANKED!" Kord laughed while Trixie growled in annoyance and storm back into her room.

Kord laughed again. I took this chance to slip out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Shh" I shushed Danger my Irish wolfhound who had been sleeping in the kitchen. "I'm just pulling one on Kord for leaving the rubber snake on my pillow. Again."

Grabbing the nearest cereal bowl I turned it upside down on the table on the place in front of where Kord sits with the rubber snake under it.

Kord's goin' to kill me! I chuckled and slipped back up to my room with Danger following me.

Back in my room I heard two more screams pierce the surroundings.

"KOOOORRRD WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

The yells came from Eli and my older brother Tiger. Eli came out of his room with his hair curly while Tiger appeared with his brown hair now orange and black.

"What did you do to my hair, Kord?!" Eli questioned and pointed his new, weird hairstyle.

"And why did you change my hair colour?" Tiger asked glaring at Kord.

Oh, I just replace Eli's shampoo and for you Tiger well I just dyed it with stripes because of your name. Pranked!" Kord explained and laughed out loud.

"Kord?" I called coming out of my room.

"Yeah Ashley?" Kord seemed a little disappointed to see that I had not screamed.

"Did I ever tell you that he was named Tiger because he was born with black stripes down one arm which you see every time he's not wearing his jacket?"

"Yes" Kord admitted.

"Right. But while I'm thinking of it that's a good look for you Tiger" I grinned at the annoyed face my brother made.

"If you think this hair colour is a good look for me then I think blue stripes is a good look for you!" Tiger glared at me grinning.

"WHAT?" I shot into me room to have a look in the mirror. "OK LET ME GUESS. YOU DID THIS AS WELL KORD?"

"Yep. Pranked!"

"Kord! Did you paint my slug tubes pink?" Junjie asked as he walked out his room holding his bandolier with the supposed blue slug tubes were painted pink.

"Do you like it?" Kord asked laughing. "I was going to paint your armour as well but Joo-Joo stirred so I did not want to take any chances of getting caught.

Junjie pulled out a slightly annoyed face as a response while Kord took off towards the kitchen. Tiger caught sight of the look on my face.

"Sis you're not thinking what I think you are thinking are you?"

"Yep. PRANK WAR!" I yelled.

Tiger grinned. Now the fun was really beginning. We had never had time for prank wars in the Ice cavern. The main prank we pull on each other was hide under a shelf of ice and grab each other's ankles to try and make each other scream. It got old after a while.

"PRANK WAR, PRANK WAR!" Ki-Ki Tiger's cockatoo squawked and flapped off her perch and landed on Tiger's shoulder.

"That's right Ki-Ki. We're going to pull pranks on each other all day" Tiger told his pet. The rest of the Shane gang grinned.

#######################################

We caught Pronto just before he went down to breakfast. He laughed at Trixie's, Eli's, Tiger's and my hair. It did not take much to explain to him our idea. Pronto thought it was a good idea. Kord was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

Kord took out a bowl of cereal and milk. "Here's your breakfast Pronto," he said as he handed the bowl to the Molenoid.

Pronto was about to eat it, but then he realized that his spoon just clanked against the solidified milk. "What the-" He tried harder and a part of the frozen milk hit his face.

"I froze your morning cereal overnight!" Kord explained laughing. "Pranked."

"Ha ha, very funny" Pronto replied sarcastically.

"NAUGHTY BOY!" Ki-Ki screeched.

Kord laughed again and turned the bowl I had left on the table up the right way. Then yelled when a snake leapt out at him.

"And that Kord was the snake you left on my pillow again. Pranked!" I laughed before slipping out of the kitchen.

Kord sighed in annoyance and grabbed his glass of 'milk'. But then he realized that the milk was stuck.

"That is gelatine, Kord. Pranked!" Trixie said laughing.

Pronto laughed and went to leave the kitchen but as soon as stood up and turned to leave but fell over dragging his chair down with him. The rest of the Shane gang jumped up to see if he was ok only to fall over as well.

"You can thank me for duct taping your ankles together and to the chairs" I laughed coming out from under the table and skipped out the kitchen.

"Oh very funny Ashley" Tiger muttered pulling out his pocket knife to cut themselves loose.

#########################################

The prank war continued on toward afternoon. Tiger ended up in the lake for pulling my hat over my eyes. I laughed so hard! Then Trixie discovered a heap of rancid flour. She ended up mixing water with it to drown any insects in it then got us to give her get rid of it.

"Hey guys watch this" Tiger whispered to the Shane gang.

Scooping up a handful of the flour and water he took aim and through it at me.

SPLAT!

The flour hit me in the middle of my back. I turned around to face my bother.

"Tiger you are so on! FLOUR FIGHT!" I yelled and through some at Eli who through some back.

I ducked and the flour and water hit Tiger. Tiger chucked some at Kord who throw some at Pronto. Pronto got angry and through some back but Kord ducked and it hit Trixie. Junjie did his best not to get hit by flying flour.

"Please let us not behave like children" Junjie advised before a heap of flour hit him in the face. Not wanting to get hit again he backed away.

I let out a loud shriek when Tiger emptied what was left in a container over my head. That ended the flour fight.

"Now we have finished being childish why don't we have a shower?" Eli suggested.

We all agreed and took off to get clean. What a misery for Kord since he feared water. The hair dye in Trixie's, Tiger's and my hair was not permanent and washed out. We managed to wipe out the stench of the flour.

"Who wants grilled cheese?" Eli announced after we were all clean.

"Me! Me! Me!" Kord and Pronto chanted cheerfully. Eli served them the food and they instantly ate it.

"Wait... this doesn't taste like cheese..." Kord felt weird.

"That's because it is pound cake and orange frosting!" Eli cried out of laughter.

#############################################

Later on we saw Eli had fallen onto the sofa and was fast asleep. Junjie stared at us with a playful expression. "Let's play a new game that I have invented. It's called 'How Many Sticky Notes Can We Stick On Eli Before He Wakes Up?'" he told us and we grinned.

We found some stacks of colourful sticky notes then we raced against time to stick the small papers softly on Eli so he won't wake up. Soon, he was covered with hundreds of sticky notes.

Kord turned to leave the room only to trip over a string pulled across the doorway by Danger and my slugs.

"And that was a prank I taught them" I giggled.

"SILLY BILLY!" Ki-Ki squawked.

"What the- Why am I covered with STICKY NOTES?!" Eli gasped after waking up from Ki-Ki's screeching.

"Three hundred and ten sticky notes! Make that a record!" Junjie told us and we laughed.

########################################

Not long before Trixie started to make dinner Tiger talked me into helping him with a prank. We waited until we knew where the entire Shane gang was before putting our plan into action. Sneaking into my room Tiger hid while I waited for a few seconds. Then let out a loud scream of terra before diving for cover.

"That sounded like Ashley" Junjie noted when he hear my scream.

"Let's check it out" Eli suggested and headed to my room with the rest of the Shane gang not far behind.

Upon enter my room they were greeted by a series of war cries before Tiger and I leapt out of hiding, me from the top of the wardrobe and Tiger from behind the bedroom door, and tackled them to the ground.

"What did you do that for? You almost gave Pronto a heart attack!"

"Her idea" Tiger pointed at me.

"Was not!" I protested.

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Ok no need to argue you two. It seems that you were both in it so you are both to blame" Eli reasoned.

We just grinned stupidly.

"Yes Eli. Will happen again Eli" we teased.

Eli rolled his eyes. We could be so stupid at times.

#############################################

No pranks happened during dinner. Pity. I slipped off to try and pull one more prank on the gang. Trixie had just finished dishes when the lights went out.

"Hey, who turn off the lights?" Pronto questioned.

"I will go and check it" Kord answered.

I step into the room with a sheet over my head. Naturally Tiger pulled out his pocket torch. Switching it on, he pointed it towards the ground. The beam of light picked up me feet.

"Nice try Ashley" he smirked as the lights came back on.

"Aww no fun" I groaned pushing the sheet off.

Tiger grinned and grabbed the nearest pillow and hit me with it. I grinned back and grabbed another pillow and hit Tiger back starting up a pillow fight.

"Oi cut it out you two" Trixie scolded us trying not to get hit.

Tiger and I paused to look at each other and grinned. Then turned on the Shane gang dragging them into the pillow fight. Until Eli stole the pillows.

"Oh no fun Eli" I complained.

"Well I say the prank war ends now" Eli concluded. "Bed time."

"Night bossy boots" Tiger and I chorused and shot upstairs.

 **A/N: Seventeen pranks and two play fights. Had a heap of fun writing this. Couldn't stop giggling the entire time. The flour fight is partly true. We did have a heap of flour go rancid and I thought of a flour fight after we chucked it out. Pity.**


End file.
